Bittersweet
by Guinevere
Summary: Part two of my sentimental little Malon+Link fic. This one is basically told through Link's POV.
1. Bittersweet

Bittersweet  
by Guinevere  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
***Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, ever, so please, please be easy on me.   
I wanna dedicate this story to Candy, for inspiring me to start writing Zelda fanfic.   
I also wanna thank Candy for leading me to this site through an e-mail. Thanx Candy!   
And good luck with your epic. Please R and R, and enjoy the story.   
WARNING: This is a Link and Malon story, so if you don't like the idea of those two   
together, just don't read my story, okay?  
Disclaimers: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters. So if you wanna sue me, well,   
then that's just too bad for you.  
Now on to the story....  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The beautiful sun was slowly descending, leaving traces of crimson, violet and gold in the   
sky. The ball of fire settled behind the the massive rock, known as Death Mountain, to wait until the next day, when it would rise anew. It was one of the most breath-taking sights in all of Hyrule, and Malon was here watching it --------alone.  
  
Malon jumped off the log she had been sitting on and sighed. At the age of 17, she had   
practically given up on ever finding love. By Malon's age, her mother had already settled down and had given birth to Malon. Malon's parents had married when they were both 14. It was typical for couples of this era to marry in their early teens, considering most passed away by the young age of 35.  
  
Malon whistled for her horse, Penelope, and climbed on. It was dark now, and her father would be worried. He would probably lecture on how Malon had better things to do than sit around Lake Hylia, and watch something as common as the sun.Penny was a magnificent steed. Her mother and father were both pedigree thoroughbreds, raised to be champions. In fact, Penny's mother, Dahlia, had been Malon's mother's personal favorite horse.   
Dahlia only had one other colt, Epona. Epona....  
  
Suddenly, Malon was overwhelmed by memories of "him." He had come one day to the ranch to visit. Upon first sight, Malon recognized the man as the innocent little boy she had met all those years ago, while she and her father were delivering milk to the castle. Malon was intrigued by him. She had never met anyone from the forest before. If only she knew he would turn out to be so handsome, she would had stayed in touch throughout those long seven years...  
When he came back to the ranch, Malon was stunned. He was no longer the little, innocent   
"fairy boy", she had befriended. He was a warrior now, looking as if he had endured many strenous battles, with many more to come. Yet, he didn't frighten Malon, even though her head did only go up to his shoulder. To this day, Malon shamefully dreamed of his charming   
smile, his chiseled chest, his perfect blond hair, his sapphire blue eyes, and some other "things" of him that would not be appropriate to mention in this story. (Hehe, naughty, naughty, Malon.)  
  
The day they had spent together was absolutely perfect. He was the one who had first shown her the sunset at Lake Hylia. He shared Malon's love for horses. He even remembered Malon's mother's special song, she had taught him, all those years ago. Best of all, whenever he was close, Malon forgot all her problems. She stopped worrying if her father was safe at Lakeside Laboratory. She stopped obssesing that the horses weren't happy enough. Most of all, she forgot about Ingo.  
  
That whole day, Malon did not worry if Ingo was going to beat her again that night. So far, Malon had evaded Ingo when he was drunk. There were a couple of bruises from his cruel beatings, but Malon had never let him have her innocence taken away from her. That was one thing Ingo could not have. He had even tried to kiss Malon once, but Malon wouldn't stand for that. She had hit him over the head with a crate, punched him square in the eye, and knocked him unconscious. She wasn't raised on a ranch for nothing.  
  
But, Ingo was mad the next morning, when he awoke in the stable, with a black eye and a   
humongous bump on his head. Instead of taking his anger out on Malon, Ingo took it out on Epona, whipping the poor defenseless horse into a bloody pulp. Epona was in the stables for weeks, and Malon had cried even longer, knowing that she had caused her beloved horse all this pain.  
  
But, with "him", Malon forgot all this. All she could think about was him. She felt safe and protected. Malon truly believed that he was the one had been waiting for. He was everything Malon could ever want: courageous, honest, caring, charming, polite, kind, caring, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous. Malon knew this might sound crazy, after only spending a day with him, but then again, she had known him for seven years... But, Malon knew that she loved him. And not l-u-v love, but love, love. As in the real thing.   
  
Yeah, it had only been a day, but so what. There was such thing as love at first sight. Besides, don't soul mates recognize eachother instantly? Malon wasn't sure if he recognized her as her soulmate, but Malon truly felt he was hers.   
  
When he came back the next day, Malon was overjoyed. Malon thought he was actually   
interested in her, or so she thought.  
He came in, said hi to Malon quickly, and walked away as if he had some other important   
business to take care of. He went directly to Ingo and took up his challenge. Malon figured that   
he must of heard last night about how he kicked Talon off the ranch, and how he took over and   
treated the animals, and not to mention Malon, cruelly. Now he had come to rescue the ranch!   
Malon was so touched!  
  
Well, he did save Lon Lon Ranch. After he beat Ingo at his own game, the ranch returned   
to normal. Talon's father came back, and Ingo came to his senses, and everything was alright   
again. Malon should be eternally grateful for that.  
  
But then again, everything wasn't alright. He had broken Malon's heart. After he had   
won the stupid race, he jumped the fence with the horse, never to be seen again. Malon truly   
believed he would come back, yet he never did. She would sit every night at her window, and   
pray to sweet Farore to return him to her. But he never did.  
  
After a couple of months, Malon finally gave up. She knew he wasn't coming back. It had   
been 2 whole years since that glorious day they had spent with eachother, yet it felt just   
like yesterday. She knew now why he hadn't come back. He was too busy recovering the medallions and awakening the Sages. He probably just led Malon on to get Epona. Besides, all warriors needed steeds, didn't they?  
  
But still, he could have at least visited. At least let Malon know he was alive, instead   
of letting her worry herself sick over him. It wasn't very nice to lead Malon on like that,   
and then never speak to her again.  
  
But then again, Malon did owe him her never-ending gratitude. He had returned the ranch   
to normal and had saved her from Ingo. He had even saved the whole of Hyrule from the evil   
Gannondorf! He was the freakin' almighty "Hero of Time", for the Triforce's sake!! The entire   
kingdom of Hyrule owed him their thanks.   
  
Besides, he was hanging around in the castle with his stuck up, concieted, wussy, "Princess   
Zelda", now. As soon as Malon, thought this, she gasped and looked around in fear. She had just committed a crime of treason. Even if it was only in her thoughts, people with telepathy could pick it up her thoughts. Nah, Malon thought. Why would they bother with a simple ranch girl like me?   
  
Anyway, he had better things to do. He was a the most famous person living in Hyrule,   
probably more famous that the monarchs themselves. Probably too busy living among royalty to   
even bother with a simple 'common' girl, such as she. Why was she even bothering to think about him anyway?  
  
Malon sighed once more. Lon Lon Ranch was coming into view. She should forget about him.   
Tommorow was a busy day, a day for celebration. Tommorow was exactly a year since the great "Hero of Time" defeated Gannondorf, banishing the evil from Hyrule. Tommorow evening, Malon was going to Hyrule Market with her father to watch the fireworks. This meant double the chores, in half the time. Malon sighed for the third time. She needed all the rest she could get.   
***********************************************************************  
The next afternoon, Malon was mucking out the stables. And it was not a pleasant job. Not a pleasant job at all. It was raining and thundering outside, and the horses were beginning   
to get nervous. Malon hoped the storm would clear up soon. She was looking foward to the evening ahead.  
  
Malon then remembered the latest gossip. Rumor had it that Gaston, the son of the man   
who owned the shooting gallery in Hyrule Market, had fallen in love with Malon. Malon had heard it from Josi, the cucco lady from Kakariko. Gaston was planning to woo her with his so-called "charms," into marrying him.  
  
Malon shivered in disgust. Malon wouldn't marry Gaston if he was the last person in   
Hyrule. First off, he was concieted. He believed that Malon would fall for him for sure. Fat   
chance of that ever happening, Malon thought. Second of all, he was rude, unkind, ungenerous,   
hated animals, unemotional and spoiled. Raised as a wealthy man's son, Gaston thought he could have anything and everything he wanted.   
Kind of like Zelda, Malon thought. Malon blushed as she remembered yesterday's act of treason. Face it, she mused to herself, you were jealous of the princess. "Oh well," she said aloud, "it's not like anybody cares."   
She then remembered Gaston. "Uggghhhh!" She was talking to herself again. Gaston didn't even like to get his hands dirty. He was a little baby who had never done any kind of labor in his life. How on Hyrule did he expect to get together with a ranch girl?! Finally, Gaston, was BUTT-UGLY!! But that really didn't matter. The above reasons were enought to make Malon dislike Gaston with all her might.  
  
Fortunately, Talon agreed. When Talon heard the gossip, he went straight to Malon and   
told her she was forbidden to marry that piece of cow manure. You see, Talon and Gaston's father were not exactly on good terms. So even if she wanted to marry Gaston,(which she didn't!) Malon wouldn't be allowed to.   
  
Still, Malon was still stuck without a significant other in her life. If only he had   
come back, Malon thought to herself once more. Then I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. Penny neighed affectionately.Malon stopped mucking and leaned on her shovel. She took out a carrot from her pocket and fed it to Penny. She then patted the horse fondly. Penny had always been her favorite horse.   
  
Her second favorite horse was Epona. Penny and Epona looked exactly alike, only Epona was older. Still, Penny was the calmer, more gentle one, while Epona tended to get wild sometimes, and craved for speed. Epona definitley had her father's blood in her.For some reason, Penny always reminded Malon of "him." It was probably because Penny looked so much like Epona, the horse he had rightfully won. Sometimes Malon wished she had gone after him. She should have searched for him.... Just to make sure he was all right.   
"Oh Nayru, listen to me! I sound so pathetic." Malon was talking to herself again.( If you haven't noticed by now, Malon has a very bad habit of talking to herself.) "Din, I should just forget about him! It has been two whole years! For Farore's sake, I should just get on with my life!"   
  
But for some reason, deep in Malon's heart, she knew she just couldn't. She still felt   
something there.Just then thunder clashed very loudly, frightening Penny. Penny jumped back on her hind legs and neighed. Malon dropped the shovel she was holding, and quickly calmed Penny down. She reached down for the shovel she had just dropped, and the next thing she knew...  
  
She was staring into the most amazing, yet familiar, sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.....  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Dumdumdum!  
Yes I know, I hate to leave it at a cliff hanger, but I have to start the next chapter!  
This story is way longer than I planned. Sorry :(  
Anyway, please, please review my story!  
You could even email me at assEnineCHICK@hotmail.com if u wanna.  
And remember, be nice! It's my first fanfic.  
But if you really thought that this was abunch of crap, don't be afraid to tell me, so I correct my mistakes!  
Anyways, thanx for reading! The next chapter should be out very soon!  
That's all of my big mouth you'll be hearing for now! BYEEE!! 


	2. The Returning

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this part up. My computer has been   
down for 6 entire days! Sorry:(  
  
This story is basically told through Link's POV, unlike the last chapter. But there is a   
little snippet of Malon's thought's, too.  
  
I wanna thank a couple of people for reviewing my last story, Bittersweet. Thanx to:  
jessie, Robin Wright, Candy, my sis Tootsie, Donovan Feldman, Zelda (), L&MFVR, and   
ivy. Thanx for the kind words. A special thanx to Candy for putting me on her fave   
author list!!:) Anyway...you can get on to the story now.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Zelda, althoug I see now point in saying this because no one   
will ever bother a little 13 yr. old girlie, such as I.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Link sat up in his bed, as the sun shone brightly into his eyes. "Holy Din, what   
time is it?!" Link ran outside and checked the gossip stone. It read 13:00. 13:00! *Oh no,   
Zelda's gonna kill me!* Link thought. *I was suppose to meet her three hours ago!*  
  
Link quickly dressed, pulled on his boots, and ran out of his treehouse. "Hi Link,"   
Saria called. " Do you wanna play in the Lost Woods today?" "Can't," Link quickly replied.   
"No time for that now. Gotta go meet Zelda. Sorry Saria." Link said this all in one breath.   
With that, Link ran out of Kokiri Forest.  
  
In Hyrule Field, Link whipped out his ocarina and played a frantic version of Epona's   
Song. True to the song, Epona came trotting faithfully to her master's side.  
"Always was a good horse," Link thought out loud. Link looked up and noticed the skies   
darkening. I just hope I make it to town before the storm starts, Link thought. He then   
mounted Epona, and started toward the castle at full speed.  
  
While on Epona, Link began to think. Zelda's gonna be really mad. Today is   
suppose to be my special day, the day I defeated Gannondorf. I'm suppose to be helping   
Zelda plan the festival for tonight and help rehearse her speech. I really shouldn't have   
gone out to play last night.  
  
Last night, Link had visited the Gerudo Horseback Archery. It was only suppose to   
be a visit, but somehow, Link ended up recieving challenges from all the Gerudo women. He   
took them all up, of course. He also got a perfect score every time. Still, the challenges lasted   
until midnight. And by the time for him to travel home, Epona was wiped out from the archery,   
making her go at half the speed she usually went. Link couldn't blame her. She had done a   
wonderful job back there. But, then it started to drizzle, making what was suppose to be a   
half-and-hour trip, two hours. It was two in the morning before Link finally got home.  
Just then, it began to pour. Really hard. Epona started to slow down. *Geez, now   
Zelda will be furious,* Link thought.  
  
It was funny how gossippers said Link and Zelda had a 'thing' between them. In truth,   
nothing was going on at all. Link only saw Zelda as a friend. He had discussed it with Zelda and   
she felt exactly the same way. Besides, Link really wasn't Zelda's type. She was a great person   
and all, but he did find many flaws in her.   
  
First of all, she was a perfectionist. She was always trying to be perfect, and never   
made any rash decisions. Link knew this was a good quality for a queen, but it took Zelda practically   
a year to make simple decisions, like whether she wanted to go to the gardens or the stables. She   
had to loosen up a bit. She was always worried about the consequences and never acted on impulse.   
She had had to learn how to live for the moment and have some fun. Also, going places with Zelda   
sometimes got to complicated. Impa got overprotective once in a while, and sent an escort. It was   
impossible to joke around with Zelda when a third party was present. But then again, this wasn't   
Zelda's fault. And Zelda didn't like hard labor. She always had servants running about, doing whatever   
she bid them. Link had always imagined a wife who was willing to cook a nice meal for him with her   
own two loving hands.   
  
Princess Zelda was very pretty, gorgeous in fact. But the thing is, Link really didn't go for  
blond girls. It wasn't only Zelda, but all blond girls. Link knew it sounded stupid and shallow, but he   
couldn't help it. You see, when he was younger, Link always use to stare at his reflection in the little   
pond at Kokiri Village. He use to despise his blond hair. Not many Kokirians had blond hair, giving one   
more thing to set Link apart from the others. This also gave Mido another reason to make fun of him.   
Whenever he saw blond hair, Link was constantly reminded of his harsh childhood. And Link refused   
to wake up every morning next to a lliving symbol of his dreaded past.  
  
Thinking of Princess Zelda, Link urged Epona to go faster. Epona galloped as fast as her four,   
tired legs could take her. She was still a bit winded from last night's ride. *Oh goddesses, now I have   
to deal with Her Haughtyness's royal temper... Geez, sometimes   
I wish I never met that annoying little...*  
  
Suddenly, a lightning bolt crashed right in front of Link, causing Epona to panic and   
throw Link off. Epona then tried to get away, but intsead, ended up tripping on a rock, hurting   
her ankle.  
  
There was no way Link was ever going to make it to the castle, now. He looked around   
for a place of refuge. Kakariko was too far away now, and it was impossible for Link to turn   
back to Kokiri. The closest thing in sight was Lon Lon Ranch. Link sighed. He had no other choice.   
Link started to lead Epona slowly in the direction of the ranch.  
***********************************************************************  
*Geez, this place sure hasn't changed,* Link thought to himself. It had been two   
entire years since Link set foot on Lon Lon Ranch, yet it felt like yesterday. Everything was   
the way it was when he left this place of memories.  
  
All Link had wanted was a horse. A simple horse. Instead, what he got was a   
dazzling girl, with a flaming red mane, with skin as beautiful as rose petals, and laughter   
that sang as sweetly as his ocarina. He thought of that sweet, innocent smile playing on   
her lips. Link remembered those sparkling, deep, blue eyes, staring up at him adoringly.   
  
Two years. Two years since that wonderful day, and here Link was, reliving it all over   
again in his mind.  
  
This girl was the most gorgeous creature Link had ever set eyes on. Yet, she   
was the most intense, confusing, defiant, and strong-willed soul, Link had ever met.   
This girl had stirred up emotions inside of Link. Emotions that Link had never known   
existed inside of him before. It was confusing to go to sleep one day, as ten-year-old,   
then wake up to find that you are seven years older, a full grown man. No one had ever   
taught Link about attraction to the opposite sex. He had to wait after Gannondorf's defeat   
until Rauru bashfully explained the "birds and the bees." The timing really didn't help him   
with his situation with "her". He was raised among the Kokiri, who never married or   
showed romantic affection toward one another. They were children and would forever be   
children, until the goddesses decided that it was time for the after-life. All these new feelings   
were strange to Link. And it scared the hell out of him.  
  
So, instead of doing what he usually did when stuck in a situation, he bailed. The   
next day, he came back, got Epona, and left. He left, looking back only once. It was the   
most unmanly thing Link had ever done in his life. How is it that he, the almighty Hero of   
Time, who had defeated all seven temples, the evil Gannondorf, and even Gannondorf's   
reincarnated form, could not deal with his own feelings?  
  
Link left avoiding all his feelings. Besides, he had other things to worry about, like   
how to get through those stupid temples without being sent to the afterlife. Even so, after   
every victory, Link felt that he should go back go back to her. He pushed away all those urges   
to return to the ranch into the back of his mind. The more he did it, the easier it was to   
ignore these feelings. But that didn't mean that Link forgot. No, he would never forget.   
Sometimes, she still haunted him in his dreams, when nobody else was there.   
  
It was funny how Link had never found reason to come to this ranch. He had   
avoided it like the plague, not wanting to deal with explaining why he had not come back   
and all the guilt. In the year since he restored peace to Hyrule, Link had been to every part   
of the land, one time or another. Except Lon Lon Ranch. Now, here he was being forced into   
this situation.   
  
Link's thoughts came to a halt when he approached two buildings, one on each   
side. It was storming, so obviously nobody would be outside in the corral. If Link   
remembered correctly, the right was the stables, and the left was the house. Since Epona   
was injured, the stables was the place to go. He jumped of Epona and opened the door slowly.  
  
He took a step in and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
And there Malon was, just as beautiful as Link had remembered her. Link was   
mesmerized by the sight of her. She was mucking out the stables, but she did it so   
gracefully, without complaint. Obviously she must have been daydreaming while doing this,   
or else she would have nopticed Link's entrance. He took two steps foward, but Malon   
didn't seem to hear. Link then remebered that his footsteps were silent, impossible for   
the common ear to pick up.   
  
Link opened his mouth to clear his throat, but just then Malon stopped moving.   
Her attention was directed to one of the horses. She took out a carrot out of her pocket,   
feeding it to the mare with care. Link was overwhelmed with confusion, wondering how   
Epona had gotten in the stables.   
  
Link suddenly remembered that day two years ago. He had come on lucky day.   
Epona's mother had gone into labor, and Link had helped with the delivery. Malon had   
named the colt Penny, for her shining, copper coat. Malon had laughed, and said one day,   
Penny would be the spitting image of her older sister. *So, this is Epona's sister,* Link thought.  
  
Link's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden crash of thunder. Penny jumped up,   
neighing, and Malon dropped her shovel and rushed toward the frieghtened horse.   
*She'll get killed!!!* Link's mind screamed. So he rushed foward, ready to hold Malon back.  
But Malon had Penny under control in an instant. Link should have remebered that Malon   
was the best horse trainer in the land. She had inherited her traits from her late mother.   
So insted he bent down to pick up the shovel she had dropped.  
  
In a flash, their eyes met. Link gazed into hers, first seeing suprise and confusion,   
then wonder and awe...  
***********************************************************************  
"O my Godesses!!" Malon gasped. Then she calmed down. "Is it really you?"  
  
It was not very easy, to be dreaming of someone one minute, and have him   
appear out of nowhere, the next. Malon was not sure how to react.  
  
"Ummm...by any chance, could you help me?" Link asked.  
  
*Help him??* Malon thought. *He wants me to help him?! After all the pain this   
man had caused my poor soul? Yeah, right!* Malon then felt immedialty ashamed. This   
was a person coming to her in need, and here she was holding grudges. This wasn't like her.   
This wasn't like her at all.  
  
*Well what do you expect when he lets you fall in love with him, leaves without   
saying goodbye, breaking your heart? Does he expect you welcome him with open arms?   
Get real!* The voice was talking in Malon's head.   
  
*But he might have not have known he led   
me on*, another voice inside Malon shouted back. *It could have been an innocent mistake.   
It's probably all my fault for assuming too much.*  
  
*Your fault?! How is any of this your fault? Just tell him to get the hell off of your   
ranch!* The other voice screamed back. *But what if he's hurt, or something's wrong? I   
can't be so cold. And I've been waiting for him to come back all this time. I can't just   
turn him away now!* This was a war going on in Malon's head.  
  
Meanwhile, Malon glanced up and saw Link awaitng and answer. In the end,   
Malon's sweet disposition won. "Sure, what's wrong?"   
  
"It's my horse, Epona. I think she sprained her ankle or something. She needs to   
be examined and I have no idea how to do it."  
  
"Oh! Epona! Penny's sister! Of course! bring her around to the wide stable doors   
in the corral. I'll go open it up," Malon answered.  
  
See, it wasn't so bad, the good voice in her head began. Yeah, that's what he   
wants us to think. Be careful, he might just do it all over again.  
********************************************************************   
"It's not that bad," Malon said. "She just sprained a muscle. She should take it easy   
for awhile, though. What Epona needs is some rest and some TLC. It'll take a few days   
for her to be back to her good ol' self again. I suggest you leave her here at the stables."  
  
Link was truly grateful. "Thank you. You have no idea how much Epona means to me."   
  
"Oh, I probably do. You must love Epona the same way I love Penny. The   
problem is, Epona looks really tired. Have you been pushing her too hard lately?"  
  
Gosh, now Link really felt stupid. It was true, in the middle of all this madness   
for the celebration, and having all his fun, he never thought about the welfare of his horse.   
Just the other day, he was trying to get Epona over the bridge in the Lost Woods, just to   
prove to the Kokiri that he really had a horse. And Link knew horses had a horrible phobia   
of bridges. Epona refused to go, Link had slapped the reins all day, but she wouldn't budge.   
She must have been terrified. *How could I have been so selfish and cruel,* Link asked himself.   
*It's all my fault.*  
  
Epona was feeding and petting Epona. Link just stood there and watched. There   
was this awkward silence between them. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.   
Finally, Link could stand the quiet no longer.  
  
Link tried to start up conversation. "So...ummm...Penny's gotten really big, don't you think?"   
Instanly, Link felt like a retard. Of course Malon would know that Penny's grown, she raised her.   
  
"Yup, she has," Malon replied.  
  
There was silence again. And more silence. *Why didn't she say anything,* Link wondered.   
  
"I remember the day Penny was born. Remember when you said Penny would turn out like Epona?   
Well, you were right."  
  
Instantly, Link regretted making that statement. The two were immediately pulled   
back to that day, two years ago. The both of them, reminiscing over the same experiences.  
Then Malon asked the dreaded question.  
  
"Link," she asked quietly.   
  
"Yeah," Link answered back."  
  
"Why didn't you ever come back that day?" Malon questioned.  
  
*Dammit, this is exactly what I feared,* Link thought. He was thrown off by the question,   
and Malon knew it. He tried to cover up hid frazzledness.  
  
"Well...umm...you see...umm..............................."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's all for now.  
I know it's really short, but I wanna save this for the next story.  
Thanks for reading the story, and please review! 


End file.
